Pokemon Elitia!
by Aura444
Summary: A new challenge awaits the Pokemon world as the annual Pokemon Master competition begins, but hidden under the fun and glory there is a dark secret that is about to be unfold and a new hero shall face it, but will he succeed? Accepting OCs


**Pokémon Elita: Chapter 1: A new journey, a new hero and new characters! Part 1**

* * *

**Me: Hi guys this Aura444 and today I'm creating my first Pokémon fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't worry I'm trying to update the other stories but I can't think of anything so don't see me updating the other fics for awhile, but anyway let's start this thing!**

* * *

**~Pokémon World~**

**Normal POV:**

**"The world of Pokémon, a world with things that only you can see in your dreams. In this world there are creatures known as Pokémon, incredible creatures which side by side with us, some keep them as pets or enter contest while others use them to enter tournaments and battle for fun, adventure and for glory. Some people battle for a dream, like to become a Pokémon champion or master. In this world there have been many champions and masters, but now a new challenge awaits the trainer world.", it zooms into a boat heading towards a unknown region.**

**"This is the Elitia region and now the annual competition to become the next Pokemon master of the world, not just a region the whole WORLD begins, but hidden in this challenge for trainers that have proven them selves worthy for the challenge there is a dark force working but when ever there is evil a hero will rise, let us meet our young hero.", zooms into a boy with black hair and indigo colored eyes ****wearing a gray shirt with a poke ball symbol, gray and purple pants, red and black running shoes and wore a hat similar to Brandons from Pokemon Ruby except the red is purple **staring at the island as a Grovyle was leaning on the railing next to him.

**"This is Indigo Kōgen, pride of little root town and grand son of the creator of the Indigo Plateau and today is the day he begins his journey to the Eletia region!", it zoomed out into a black screen with a Pokéball.**

**"But the real question is are you ready for this?",**

* * *

**~Insert opening here: Born to be a winner Pokemon 4Ever movie remix~**

**(Pokémon!...)**

**(Shows Indigo along with X, Y and Pink as they all ran in separate directions as the scene exploded revealing the logo before it faded.)**

**Let's do it**

**(Shows to Indigo and Y as they walked down a path.)**

**I wanna be the very best**

**(Shows Pink as she sat near a river while X was being chased off by a bunch of pissed of Bug, Bird and Grass type Pokémon.)**

**Like no one ever was (no one ever was)**

**(Shows Y and Indigo again as they had a tag team battle with Grovyle and Riolu as they battled some wild Heracross.)**

**To catch them is my real test**

**To train them is my cause**

**(Skips to Pink and X as they started to train together while Pink started to kick X's ass.)**

**My whole life has led to this**

**(Shows X and his entire team as they battled against Lance.)**

**Time to test my skills**

**(Shows Y as his Lucario clashed against Cynthia's Lucario.)**

**I know I just can't miss**

**(Shows Pink as she had a contest battle against Wallace.)**

**Gonna show the world**

**(Indigo as he looked up at a shadowed man as there eyes meet and there Pokémon unleashed there attacks.)**

**Born to be a winner**

**(Shows X raising a bronze medal into the air as he defeated Lance while the crowd cheered.)**

**Born to be a Champion**

**(Shows Y smiling as he rose a golden medal into the air giving the crowd a thumbs up as the crowd and Cynthia clapped or cheered.)**

**Born to be a winner**

**(Shows Pink rising a silver ribbon as she gave the crowd a wink as they too cheered.)**

**Born to be the very best**

**(Indigo is seen rising a platinum trophy as he was now the new Pokémon master as the crowd cheered even louder.)**

**Born to be a winner!**

**(Shows all 4 of them as they stood together in the stadium as they all jumped into the sky with there entire team.)**

**Pokémon!**

**(It explodes revealing the Logo one last time before it faded into black as the theme ended.)**

**~Theme music over~**

* * *

Indigos POV:

I sighed as I looked into distance as the boat was at least a day away from Elitia.

"I can't believe we made it this far, how about you Grovyle?", he was silent but gave a nod in agreement, until both our stomachs grumbled.

"How about we get something to eat?", I asked sheepishly as Grovyle looked at me before giving me another nod before we dashed to the ships dining area to get a bite to eat until...

"Holy Shit!/ Crap!", I crashed into someone else as Grovyle faced palmed, I got back up before giving the guy my hand.

"Sorry about that.", I said with a small chuckle, he took my hand and got back up as I got a good look at him and his Pokemon, he had brown hair, blue eyes, a black and blue shirt with a vest, a gray pair of pants, some red running shoes and a pair of fingerless gloves, and the Pokemon that Grovyle was now 'talking' to was a Jolteon.

"Don't worry about it.", he told me with a happy tone.

"Anyway my name is Indigo and you?", I said in a questioning tone.

"I'm Y, oh and do you know the way to the dining room I kinda took a wrong turn.", I stared at him before smirking and pointed in the direction I was heading.

"Come on let's go!", we ran together as our Pokémon followed.

~At the dining hall~

After awhile we ended up in the dining hall we stopped at a near by table before taking our seats and ordered our meals, as we waited for the food to come I started a conversation.

"So why are you going to Elitia?", I asked him.

"Its because I wanted to test my skills and to become even stronger.", he told me before continuing

"And what's your reason to be in Elitia?", he asked, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess its because I wanted to find a good challenge, take a shot at becoming the next Pokémon master and most of all...Find a rival that can TRULY take me on!", I exclaimed he looked at me with a raised eyebrow until we heard and felt the boat shake.

"The hell is that!?", I yelled out as Y shrugged his shoulders and our Pokémon prepared to battle.

"I have no damn idea, let's check it out.", he told me, I gave him a thumbs up.

"Grov...Grovyle!/Volt...Volteon", Grovyle and Volteon gave a cry of agree.

"Then let's go!", I yelled out as we charged though the door as Y and our Pokémon followed.

Normal POV:

~Ship Deck~

It shows the ships deck with the Pokémon trainers being cornered by a group of strangely dressed people with a sack filled with PokéBalls stolen from said trainers and Tentacruels surrounding the whole boat with Crabbys on the deck.

"Give us back our Pokémon!", a young trainer yelled out before a water gun just barely missed him.

"Shut it kid, we're going to steal all your Pokémon and there is nothing you can do about it!", the man said in a arrogant tone before something unexpected happened.

"Leaf Blade!", a male voice yelled out.

"Electro ball!", another voice shouted out also male.

"Grov!", a Grovyle appeared out of no wear and slashed a crabby with its lest blade before spinning and hit the one behind it.

"Jolt!", a Jolteon shot a ball made of electricity at a group of Tentacruel shocking them as well as the rest of them.

"Who the hell was that!?", a female grunt yelled out before they all turned around to see our two heroes.

Indigos POV:

"You think you can take the Pokémon of highly trained trainers and expect them not to fight back?", I said as I glared at them.

"Hey don't leave me out of this! Because you can't have a Party with out Y!", he exclaimed as I smiled before raising my hand into the air and pointed my index finger to the sky.

"Grandfather once said this: I'm the trainer that walks the path of victory and will defeat all!", I said my catch phase before the grunts made all the Pokémon attack us.

"Let's go!", Y yelled out as I nodded before we ran with Grovyle and Jolteon as the battle began and believe me I don't plan on losing.

* * *

**Indigo and Y are in a tight situation, can they win this battle or lose and let there Pokémon be taken along with the other trainers? Find out next time on Pokémon Elitia!**

* * *

**Me: Well that was interesting, anyway here's the oc forum for the story.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Role:(hero, villain, rival or traveling companion.)**

**Pokemon:( up to 6)**

**Theme song:**

**Catch phase:**

**History:**

**Description:**

**Colthes:**

**Personality:**

**Hometown:**

**Extra info:( anything interesting and I mean anything, crushes, birthday, likes, dislikes etc you know what I mean.)**

**Me: Oh and here's the listing for the main characters, I need 2 main companions(because I couldn't get companion cube pass the emancipation grid), 4 rivals, 2 secondary rivals and 6 villains.**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**Me: Well that's it for me, please favorite and review!**

**Aura444 out.**


End file.
